Legendary Squad, the World needs Saving
by Danny199
Summary: This story is about a group of Pokémon, who fight evil, and protect the Earth. The team consists of Dialga, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Yveltal and Xerneas.
1. Forming Bonds, part 1

**I thought of this idea while I was playing Pokémon Showdown, it is about a Pokémon hero group, a little bit like the Marvel series, which my little brother is a fan off. Avengers Assemble did help me as well with this idea. Pokémon can talk in this story, since they will be the main characters, I will put the team (s) at the end of each chapter, so you won't get confused by the names. I will use, next to their species names, a hero name. (Like Tony Stark is Iron Man). This goes only for the Hero Pokémon. Enough talk, I hope you like it.**

This story begins in an alternate dimension, the dimension which is called home by the god of all Pokémon, Arceus. Today, he wasn't alone.

"The reason I called you two here, is because I need your help." Arceus looked up, facing Dialga and Palkia. "The great Arceus needs our help, what you'd think of that!" The last one said sarcastically. "Come on Palkia, I hoped you've had your days of joking." Dialga answered. "Probably not. But that doesn't matter." Arceus continued. "The problem is your third trio member, Giratina." The expressions of both Dialga and Palkia went from happy/interested to anger. "That bastard again, I thought it was in the Distortion World." Dialga said. "It was, but it escaped. I don't know how it even was possible, but it got away, the Garchomp and Gyarados lookouts have been taken down." "What do you want us to do, I'll do anything to bring that traitor down." Dialga growled.

"That's what I will tell you now." Arceus said. "One of you will be the leader of a Hero group, including 5 other Pokémon, self to choose. This team will fight go after Giratina." "I'll do it." Dialga directly said. "Hé, I want to lead a team to, you know." Palkia directly reacted. "I hoped you would say this." Arceus said to Dialga, and went to Palkia. "I'm sorry, but Dialga can handle this." "Why on earth did you call me here?" "Because I wasn't sure if Dialga was accepting the challenge." The god Pokémon answered. "Forget it, I'm out of here." With those words, Palkia left. Dialga turned towards Arceus. "What will be my team?"

Arceus opened several gates, showing several strong Pokémon, legendary and normal. Dialga watched them all. "Lugia." Was the first name he said. "Okay, you can go there first, wo more?" "Groudon and Kyogre, Xerneas and Yveltal." "Are you sure, those are rivals." "I know, but they are strong, and the best of their kind" "Okay, if you trust it, I will too. Good luck."

Dialga first arrived at the Whirl Islands, the location of Lugia, who was directly the hardest to find. It took Dialga hours, but finally he got a glimpse of something white/blue, and indeed, it was Lugia. "Dialga, I thought I saw you, can I help you?" "Actually, you can. Let's talk about it in your cave." "That important?" Lugia grinned. "Actually, yes." Dialga answered seriously. "Okay then, follow me."

"It is not much, but this is where I live." Lugia said. "It doesn't matter. Let's get to the point directly: Arceus asked me to start a super hero squad, to protect earth from villains, and I want you in my team." Lugia looked up surprised. "Me? Why should you want me?" "Because you can give the team support from above, you use Psycho Boost. You use Psycho Boost, don't you?" "Yes, of course I do." "Great, and I like your personality, smooth and relaxed." Lugia's face expression changes. "Who else will be in the team?" "If all of these approve: Xerneas, Yveltal, Groudon and Kyogre." And again, Lugia's face expression changed. "The first two won't be a problem, but to combine Continent and Ocean in one team, I don't know." "It will be alright, are you with me?" Lugia thought it over, and nodded. "Count me in." "Great, let's go to Kalos, and visit Xerneas."

"You don't need to." Dialga and Lugia turned around, and saw Yveltal, still flying. "Xerneas won't join. Not as long as I am a part of this team." Dialga sighed. "I expected this nonsense from Kyogre and Groudon, but from you to, come on. Xerneas is the best if it comes to fighting Dark types." Yveltal's looks chanced. "You can talk all you want, Xerneas won't join." "I'll convince him." Lugia said, as he flew away.

"According to what you just said, I can assume you do join the team." Yveltal nodded. "My days of evil are far behind me, I am happy you put trust in me again, even after everything I have done against Kalos and Xerneas." "You helped Xerneas taking on Zygarde, which would otherwise have killed Xerneas. You saved his live, and Xerneas knows it." "So, Groudon and Kyogre as well….. How are you thinking of having both of them in the team?" "I don't know. I think Kyogre won't be too hard to convince, Groudon will be worse." "Groudon is indeed really stubborn." "Well, we won't convince them if we stay here, let's go."

 _In the meantime, in Kalos_

"Xerneas, there you are. I have looked all over Kalos for you." Xerneas turned around, and looked surprised. "Lugia, what do I deserve this visit for?" "Well, Arceus had the plan to build a team, to protect Earth from villains, and then especially Giratina, who is trying to get back to our dimension from the Distortion World." Xerneas directly nodded. "I'll do anything to stop that evil genius. Besides, I am, next to Yveltal, the only one who is strong enough to fight Giratina, and can't take much damage from him. Wo are the other team members." "Dialga will be the leader, Groudon and Kyogre…" "Wait, Groudon and Kyogre? That is asking for trouble." "That is what I said, but Dialga wants them both in one team." "Okay, so Dialga, the Hoenn duo, you and…" "Yveltal, he also has confirmed." Xerneas looked troubled. "I don't know if we can trust Yveltal, he almost destroyed Kalos." "That is right, but he also saved it, and you, from Zygarde." Xerneas nodded. "I know that, and I am thankful for that, but I don't know for sure if we can completely trust him. But if you trust him, Dialga trusts him, and even the great Arceus trusts him, I will try to trust him as well." Lugia started smiling. "That's great, so you're joining?" "Yes, now the Mission Impossible I guess, Groudon and Kyogre."

 _In Hoenn_

"NO! I don't mind joining your team, but not with Big Redhead." Kyogre said angry. "Come on Kyogre, be reasonable, You are, in Primal form, the strongest Water-type, and Primal Groudon is the strongest Fire and Ground, to protect Earth, we need both." "Isn't Earth more important than your argument with Groudon?" Yveltal added. "If you can convince Groudon to be in the same team as me, I will join as well." Dialga looked at Yveltal. "It's all we've got." The last one answered. "We'll be speaking you." Dialga said. "This will be hard." He whispered to Yveltal. "You knew that." Yveltal laughed.

"Here it is, the Cave of Origin, Where Groudon is seen for the last time." Sealeo said. "Thanks again, and give Wallace our greetings." "I will, good luck." The Ball Roll Pokémon headed back towards the gym, as Dialga and Yveltal entered the Cave.

"Groudon! Are you there." Yveltal screamed. "Have you gone nutts?" Dialga said quickly. "What, why?" Yveltal looked confused. "You don't easily call out for Groudon, that makes him angry, he comes out whenever it suits him." "And you want such a Pokémon on the team? Like where fighting a villain, and mister Groudon is busy re-decorating his beautiful cave, and we can't call him for help?" "Who made fun of my Cave?!" Dialga and Yveltal turned around, and there was Groudon, an angry look at his eyes. "Groudon, good to see you." "I wish I could say the same." Groudon said. "What's wrong?" Groudon looked up, and his angry look left his eyes. "Lavaridge town has been attacked by two Pokémon, Flannery couldn't take them, and has been brought to a hospital." Yveltal and Dialga looked shocked. "Then let's go there." "Wait, I want to go too, but I'm not fast enough." Groudon said. "Here, this gave Arceus me, two Jumbo-jet backs, this one is for you." "And the other." "That isn't important, let's go."

 _Lavaridge town_

"Bow before us, we will rule you all." An angry Garchomp said. "Stop it." Dialga landed just in time to get another shock. That Garchomp, and the other Pokémon, Gyarados, they were the guards knocked out by Giratina, why where they here? "Stop the rampaging, why have you turned against us? You where the guards who tried to stop Giratina from entering this universe." "He has taken us over." Gyarados laughed. "We are his now. And we will help destroy Arceus, and anyone who comes in our way." "Dialga, I get a message from Lugia, he and Xerneas head towards here. They heard the news from Lavaridge." "Great, that makes five against two. Yveltal, Groudon, you two take Gyarados, Lugia and Xerneas can take Garchomp. Groudon, this is for you as well. I know you can control it." Dialga tossed a small bag to Groudon, who opened it: the Red Orb. "Let's go Primal" Groudon screamed, as he became Primal Groudon. "Dialga, the jetpack!" Yveltal screamed, as he kept Gyarados away from Groudon with a Hurricane attack. "I will pick Kyogre up." Dialga said as he left.

"Here it is, Lavaridge. O my, what is that giant thing?" Xerneas asked. "That is Primal Groudon! Dialga has convinced him!" "That is good news. Let's get these attackers." Xerneas landed, and directly launched a Moonblast against Garchomp, which made it fall behind. In the same time, Groudon and Yveltal striked Gyarados with a combined Overheat and Hurricane. "Gyarados, Mega evolve, just as me." Both the villainous Pokémon Mega evolved, and attacked back, Gyarados with an Hydro Pump, which blew Yveltal away, and Garchomp with an Outrage, which hit Lugia hard, but Xerneas came in between. "You can't hurt me, you bastard."

"Kyogre, we need your help, Lavaridge is under attack" Kyogre came up above water. "Have you convinced Groudon to be on the team?" "Sort of, but it isn't important now. Garchomp and Gyarados are attacking Lavaridge, they are controlled by Giratina." "Giratina is free again?" "Yes, and we will put him back." "Okay, I will help, but how will I get there?" Dialga let out a small laugh." Here are three objects you might like: first, a Jumbo-jet pack, so you can fly with us, second, an Aqua Ring, so you can fight on land as well. And finally, the Blue Orb, for your Primal Evolution." "This is getting better with the minute, let's smash some faces."

 _In the meantime, in Lavaridge_

"Where is Dialga going?" Groudon just smashed Garchomp against one of the volcanic walls, but an Earthquake attack back to him had taken him out of balance. "I don't know, we just need to hold on as long as needed." Lugia said. He used Blizzard to take care of Garchomp for a while, but they were quite strong, and they took attack after attack, without backing down. Gyarados landed next to Garchomp after a Focus Blast coming from Yveltal. "Here we are!" Dialga landed in the hot springs, with Primal Kyogre right behind him. Luckily for them, Groudon was too busy fighting.

"They won't back down." Lugia said, as he flew toward Dialga. "Giratina is giving them energy, but how? I need to think this over." Dialga looked at both Pokémon closely, but couldn't find any deviating material. "Good to see you, boss." Groudon said. "But why did you take him {Pointing at Kyogre} with you?" "Focus on your battle." Xerneas snapped at him, as he landed another Moonblast at the duo.

"You can never defeat us!" Garchomp yelled. "Impossible." Gyarados added. _"Never defeat us."_ Dialga thought. That's it! Garchomp didn't mean only himself and Gyarados, he meant Giratina as well, and then, suddenly, his eye felt on two small, green machines, not visible if you don't know they were there. "Kyogre, Yveltal, can you come over here?" Both Pokémon went to their leader. "Do you see those green machines in both Garchomp's and Gyarados' necks?" They both looked well. "Now you say it." Kyogre said. "I see them too, good camouflage though." Yveltal added "Yveltal, I want you to fly above them, and attack them from there, so they look up. Kyogre, you use Scald, I don't think those machines like to get wet and burned at the same time.

"Hey losers, up here." Yveltal yelled, as he flew above them, and used Hurricane on both. _"Perfect"_ Kyogre thought, as he Scalded both. One scream, and a small explosion later, the two Pokémon where laying knockout on the ground, both back to their normal size. "Good teamwork guys." Dialga went towards Xerneas and Groudon, just as Lugia, Yveltal and Kyogre. "That was really good fighting. They are defeated."

"Not yet."….

 **I know, cliffhanger. I hope you like this story just as much as Danny's journey, please review, tell me what you like and dislike. I hope to finish this story upcoming week, so you know who said the last sentence… ;)**


	2. Forming Bonds, part 2

**Forming Bonds, part 2**

" _Not Yet."_

The entire team turned around as one, and they weren't happy with what they saw. Giratina rose above them, smiling. Only his eyes didn't smile, they were cold, cold as ice.

"Nice to see you again Dialga." He laughed out loud. "I wish I could say the same." Dialga said angrily. "So, this is the team the great Arceus thought could stop me: A deer with a glowing horns, two oversized birds, the Hulk and an oversized fish. Well well, I wish you the best of luck. Garchomp, Gyarados. We should be on our way." The two Pokémon got up, also laughing, and suddenly disappeared, as Giratina teleported himself and the two others away.

"Now, that's just great. Giratina and those two freaks on the lose again." Yveltal sarcastically stated. "What are we gonna do now boss?"

Dialga shook its head. "I don't know, any of you got a plan?" All of them looked away, except for Lugia.

"This might be a little bit risky, but it is the only thing I can come up with." Lugia looked at Dialga, who nodded. "Go ahead, you are the only one that can do something."

Lugia looked around the group. "Sure, we need to stop him." Xerneas said. "Whatever, can I fly?" Groudon asked, heavily laughing. "Sure, let's do it." Kyogre answered. "Can we leave Groudon here?" "He!" "I'm in. I like to kick his Ghost-type butt." Yveltal said.

"Great. So, this is what we'll need to do." Lugia continued. "We are now at Lavaridge, any idea where Giratina might be headed?"

"Sinnoh, for sure. That is the only place he has backup." Dialga said. "The Distortion World, right?" Yveltal interrupted. "Indeed, he can go in and out without any guards." Dialga answered.

"Then we will go there" Lugia said. "Here comes the plan. Xerneas, you're horns are shiny, so you will be getting his attention." "I can do that." "Yveltal, Dialga. You two have both attacks that are strong against Giratina, you will have to drive him back in the Distortion World. Groudon, Kyogre, you two take care of Gyarados and Garchomp, Xerneas, you can help out there as well."

"What are you going to do?" Kyogre asked. "I'm going to make sure the Distortion world is closed, so none of them can return." Dialga nodded. "This should work. Let's go team."

 _In Sinnoh_

"You two take care nobody, and for sure no Dialga, comes here." Giratina said to Garchomp and Gyarados. "I'm going into the Distortion world to get us some backup." "What kind of backup?" Garchomp asked curious. "The kind of backup that can kill Dialga in one shot." All three shared a laugh, and then Giratina left into the Distortion world.

"So all we have to do is watch if Dialga and his team of legendary's isn't coming towards here." "To late." Garchomp and Gyarados turned around, facing an smiling Yveltal.

"It isn't too late, Gyarados, Hydro Pump it." "Kyogre, maybe a Thunder?" Yveltal asked nicely, and nearly seconds later Gyarados was Shocked, and felt down.

"Damn. Time for some Outraging." While Garchomp fasted forward towards Yveltal, he asked to himself why that Pokémon still smiled.

That was, because at the time that Garchomp was about to hit Yveltal, Xerneas had jumped before Yveltal, and it didn't did any damage. "No…." One Moonblast and Garchomp also backed down.

The other three arrived as well. "No sign of Giratina boss." Yveltal told. Dialga nodded. "He left already for the Distortion World." Lugia looked up. "Should I close it?" Dialga nodded again. "He is making it easy for us, to easy."

Dialga suddenly realizes something, but it was too late. Once Lugia wanted to use his Psycho Boost to crash the portal, Giratina showed up, grabbed Lugia, and disappeared.

All of them shocked, Yveltal was the first to come to a reaction. "Come here you bastard. Boss, can we go through?" "No! You aren't, I will go alone. I selected Lugia, and I'm going to save him."

"Wrong." Dialga turned around, and saw Kyogre looking desperate. "We are in this together, and we will defeat Giratina together." "Indeed, we are behind you, so you know it." Xerneas added, as he went to stand behind Kyogre. "I'm in too." Groudon said. "Hah, do you even need to look? Of course I'm in." Yveltal flew above Xerneas.

"I guess I can't hold you here?" Dialga tried one more time. "No." All four of his teammates said. "Okay than, Xerneas, can you Geomancy, you need to be really strong, if you want to keep that gate open."

"Sure thing." Xerneas said, as he started to glow. "Can you tell something about this gate?" Kyogre asked.

"That gate is made entirely off Arceus' power, so no-one could go through. Garchomp and Gyarados where selected to guard it, both having access to mega evolution. How Giratina got through, is still unknown, only Arceus should be able to open or close the gate. Hopefully Xerneas will be strong enough now Geomancy is activated."

"One way to find out." Xerneas said, as he used Moonblast at full power at the gate.

All of them watched closely, but the gate didn't open. "No way, this isn't happening." Yveltal screamed. "Dark Pulse!"

The gate finally made some kind of opening. "Kyogre, Groudon. Use Scald and Overheat." Both nodded.

Dialga looked at the gate, which didn't seem to open any further. _"I need to open it, for Lugia."_ The team started to warn out, and Dialga saw only one option.

With one powerful Roar of Time, Dialga tried its hardest to open the gate, and it slipped open, sucking all five of them in.

 _In the Distortion World_

"Let me go." Lugia tried, "No way, I want Dialga in here, here, where he cannot defeat me." Giratina laughed. "That's what you think, but we are a team, you don't fight Dialga, you fight us all." Lugia said back angrily.

"That team of you is nothing, I'll wipe my floor with it if I had a floor. Please, just give up." Lugia looked at Giratina, as around him, small, little monsters, Lugia couldn't recognize them, started to form around Giratina.

"There they are." Giratina laughed. "Now, even Arceus can't stop me."

"You ain't fighting Arceus, you fight us." Lugia looked up, just as Giratina did. And then, the Dark Pulse blew Giratina into one of the fallen paths.

"How did you get here." Giratina said angrily, as he blew Yveltal away with Dragon Pulse.

"Easy, if you can go through, we can as well." Xerneas said, as the others appeared behind him. As Giratina got hit again, this time with Moonblast, Dialga got time to analyze what kind of creatures where before them.

"These … These aren't Pokémon, are they?" Giratina laughed. "Look better." And then Dialga saw it:

Ghost Pokémon, everywhere. Mostly Dusclops, leaded by a Dusknoir. All under Giratina's control.

"Garchomp and Gyarados where worth more ,but they are trapped in Sinnoh." Yveltal laughed.

"You'll find out." Giratina cynically laughed, as the Ghost- types moved forward the legendaries, ready to slay them.

"Dinner time." Yveltal laughed, as he send one Dark pulse after another. "For you maybe, I prefer fighting that Garchomp, than do I have the type advantage." Lugia reacted, as he tried to keep the ghost of with Ice Beam.

"Got your back Lug." Groudon said, going Close Combat with the Dusknoir.

"Lug?" Yveltal laughed harder this time. 'You must be kidding me." "I'm just being nice." Groudon said.

"Guys focus!" Dialga said. "I can't fight with all your noise." "You can't fight anyway." Giratina said, as he launched another Dragon Pulse, sending Dialga flying. Not that it helped him, another Moonblast from Xerneas send Giratina flying as well.

"We can't fight forever, we need to close the portal." Lugia said, as he saw that a few Dusclops tried to get up.

"Do we need to, I don't mind living here." Yveltal tried, knocking another three Dusclops out.

"Yes, we need to." Kyogre said. "Lugia, we follow your plan. Whatever you wanted to do to lock the portal, do it. Guys, we need to leave. Now!"

Walking backwards, Lugia, Yveltal, Kyogre, Groudon and Xerneas went towards the portal. Dialga was not even seen, Giratina blocked the sight.

"Do we wait?" Yveltal asked. "No!" Xerneas answered. "The safety of all human and Pokémon are our first priority. Dialga will understand."

Kyogre and Groudon where the first ones entering Sinnoh again, being waited up by, now Mega, Garchomp and Gyarados.

"Great, I was afraid you guys left already." Groudon said. "Time for Primal!" Groudon became Primal Groudon, and with one Eruption knocked both Gyarados and Garchomp to the ground.

"Come on, don't let me out of this party." Kyogre said, as he also Primal reverted, and with Thunder, on Gyarados, and Scald, for Garchomp, managed to knock them back to their normal appearance, and had them both fainted.

Xerneas, Yveltal and Lugia arrived through the portal as well. "I see I missed something great." Yveltal sighed. "Lugia. The honor is for you." Xerneas said, and Lugia nodded.

"I just need to…." Before Lugia could finish the sentence, Dialga blasted through, turned around, and fired a Draco Meteor into the Distortion World.

"Close it. Now!" Dialga ordered, and went to Xerneas. "Good that you left without me. That's what you should always do." Xerneas nodded. "We will."

"Hurry, Giratina can come any minute." Dialga said. "Only this thing, and ….. done." "What did you do?" Kyogre asked curiously.

"I installed a small installation, Which I also use to lock the cave where I hide the Silver Wing, nothing can get through it. It makes a thin shield over the entrance, and nothing can go through it, maybe Arceus, but not Giratina."

"Well done." Dialga said, let's go to Arceus and get our reward.

 _In the Sky Pillar_

"Very well done, I knew you could do it." Arceus said. "Hmmpf. I would have done it better and faster." Palkia said angrily. "Stop it, they deserve a reward."

"Dialga, for you the Adamant Orb, may your powers grow stronger and stronger.

Xerneas, for you the Power Herb, so your attacks can grow strong faster.

Yveltal, for you the Quick Claw, may you out speed your enemies.

Lugia, for you the Psy – helmet, may you last in battle the longest.

Kyogre, for you the Internal water, so you go around the world without Jet bag, it makes you able to fly above Ground.

And Groudon, for you, this teleporter. So you can be at the place of crime directly, and I can't risk the world suffer from Earthquakes if I let you use the Jumpers."

All of them nodded in thankfulness.

"One more thing, how do you feel about working together as a, how should I call it, a Legendary protection force."

"You mean a Legendary Squad?" Yveltal said. "That can also be the name. "Sounds cool to me." Yveltal said, and the others also nodded.

"Do we get to have Hero names?" Groudon asked. "If you choose so. " Arceus answered with a smile.

"Great, I can think of some." Groudon said:

"Dialga will be the Master of Time, because it controls time." "Really, that's it?" Yveltal said. "Don't criticize or interrupt me." Groudon responded.

"Xerneas will be Glowhorn, because his horns are shiny." "Come on.." Yveltal received another angry look from Groudon.

"For Lugia I've got Jewel of the Sea, because he is the legendary Pokémon of the sea, and he is a sharp peace of Jewel, impossible to break." "No Lug?" If glares could kill…

"For Kyogre I thought of Captain Nemo." "Why, comparing the mighty Kyogre to a small, red fish?" "No, Captain Nemo was a brilliant captain from Hoenn, which you don't know, cause you don't live there."

"For you, Yveltal, I have Darkclaw, cause of your three claws." Groudon looked at Yveltal. "What, nothing to say?" "No, I actually like this one."

"Good. And for myself, Flaming Hulk. Giratina got me to the idea. And of course because I'm the strongest of them all." Groudon looked around. "What do you think?"

To his happy surprise he saw everyone nodding. "Master, I might get used to that." Dialga said with a smile. "Good names Groudon, I mean. Flaming Hulk." Kyogre said.

"So it is Glowhorn from now on. Okay with me." Xerneas nodded. "So you think I'm a Jewel, I'm flattered." Lugia ended.

"Great you like your nicknames, but please, non for me." Arceus said. "If you are going to do this, I've got another task for you. It is related to Kalos and …. Fashion."

 **There you have it. I don't know if I'm even good at writing this kind of stories, let me know. I'll try to bring out a video to promote this story. Let me know if you like this, hate this, got an idea for a chapter. I would love to hear it. Underneath this is a short summary of the team:**

 **Master of Time - Dialga, Leader of the Squad. Move pool: Draco Meteor, Roar of Time, Aura Sphere and Iron Tail.**

 **Glowhorn - Xerneas, Second in Command. Move pool: Geomancy, Moonblast, Megahorn, Toxic.**

 **Flaming Hulk - Groudon, the front liner. Move pool: Precipice Blades, Stone Edge (In Showdown it was Stealth Rock, but this isn't of any sense here. Maybe I'll use it in later chapters.), Overheat and Eruption.**

 **Captain Nemo - Kyogre, ground support. Move pool: Scald, Origin Pulse, Thunder and Earthquake.**

 **Yveltal - Darkclaw, air support. Move pool: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Hurricane and Focus Blast.**

 **Jewel of the Sea - Lugia, brains of the group. Move pool: Roost, Ice Beam, Psycho Boost, Calm Mind (Was Defog, same story as Stealth Rock.)**

 **I hope you like this, I would also love to hear what your favorite member of the team is so far.**


End file.
